


In the Blue Room

by emptymasks



Series: I like how you say my name [1]
Category: Legion (TV), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Clark's feelings are more platonic/paternal, David has some feelings for Clark, David is confused bi/pan, Gen, I had to make a tag for him, I hoped I tagged Clark right, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-After Credits Scene, Spoilers, also David maybe has a praise kink idk, not meant to be romantic but can be if you want it to be, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: “We should talk.”Clark stared at him. He knew how powerful he was, how dangerous he could be. His eye, his communication with Division Three had been damaged when he’d been thrown against the wall.It really was just the two of them now.“What would you like to talk about?” Clark spoke slowly. “David?





	In the Blue Room

_“You don’t have to be afraid.”_

The monster, the mutant, the _thing_. Clark didn’t know what it was, but if it was trying to kill other mutants, who knows what it would do to humans. After it had fled Clark found himself back in the blue room. Or maybe it wasn’t blue, maybe it was white, and that deep blue light was making everything look like they were underwater.

There was a knock at the door. Who would knock? He was effectively a prisoner here, and someone was almost asking his permission to enter.

A few seconds passed, then the door silently opened. His visitor walked over to the opposite side of the table as the door shut itself behind him.

It was just the two of them now.

“Do you mind if I sit?” blue eyes glancing between Clark and the empty chair.

Clark didn’t say anything, just gestured his hand and shook his head.

“We should talk.”

Clark stared at him. He knew how powerful he was, how dangerous he could be. His eye, his communication with Division Three had been damaged when he’d been thrown against the wall.

It _really_ was just the two of them now.

“What would you like to talk about?” Clark spoke slowly. “David?

He watched as David took a sharp breath, eyes moving to stare at the plastic table.

“David?” Clark repeated, almost whispering.

“Could you not-” David bit the inside of his mouth. “I mean, look I… I want to apologise.”

“What for? For destroying the interrogation room? Stabbing me in the face with a pen? Setting me on fire? Killing my men? Breaking into our facility? Killing more of my men-”

“Stop it.” David didn’t raise his voice, but the cane was rattling slightly against the table. Clark reached over and put it across his lap.

They stared at each other.

“All of it,” David’s voice went quiet. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t in control, that thing did… most of it… We shouldn’t be fighting, we should be working together; making sure people like me don’t get locked up just because we’re different. You called us ‘gods’, but we don’t want to be gods. We just want to be accepted. We want to go to school and have girlfriends, buy houses and listen to music. We don’t need to be at war… And… Look… What… What happened at the pool… it wasn’t right.”

“Really?” Clark raised an eyebrow and David glared at him.

 _I’m trying to be apologise here, so you could cut the sarcasm._ David’s voice rang in Clark’s head, but Clark was sure his mouth hadn’t moved.

“Well, maybe if you stayed out of my hea-”

“I’m sorry.” Clark stopped talking. “I’m sorry about… this, you. I didn’t know what Syd was going to do. Well, I mean I did, but not to that, I didn’t know it’d be that violent. And honestly I didn’t even think about what had happened to any of you. Part of me just knew you’d lied to me and wanted to, I don’t know, experiment on me, and, and the rest of me… didn’t think you were real.”

“Maybe I should have listened when you said you were insane.”

David almost laughed, his mouth twitching at the corners.

“It made me insane. Made me think I was insane.”

“And ‘it’? This mutant, any idea where it is now?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“No: I can’t tell you… and no, we don’t know where it is.”

“But you can guess?”

“No.”

“And I thought we were really bonding here, David.”

There it was again. David turned his head away, his hands looked like they were shaking. Maybe they weren’t, it was difficult to notice things like that now, Clark was still getting used to seeing out of only one eye.

_I really am sorry about that._

“Do you mind?”

“Sorry,” David looked at him, sheepishly. “I just… I’m still getting used to having my head to myself, sometimes I forget to mute everything.”

David wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. Why was Clark even bothered by that? What had the girl said ‘ _Maybe I’m wrong, but I think you like David. I think you care what happens to him’_. Did he?

“David?”

“Don’t-” Again, David seemed to bite his tongue before he could say more.

“Don’t what? What am I doing?”

“You know what you’re doing. You did it back then.” David launched himself out his chair, pointing his finger at Clark.

Clark gripped his cane, not that it would be able to protect him.

“What am I doing, David?”

“That! Saying my name like that.”

“Saying it like, what?” Clark was confused. “I’m just saying your name. It’s just my voice. I’m not doing anything.”

“Sit back down, David,” Clark softened his voice. “We can talk about it.”

Clark was amazed when, after pacing back and forth in the small room, David actually sat back down.

“So… Do you not like your name?” David shook his head. “Then you don’t like my voice?”

“No, that’s not, I like you voice. I mean, I don’t not like your voice. That’s not why I’m… Your voice is fine…”

“Okay. That’s good to know… So what then?”

David breathed heavily.

“When you say my name. I just…” David stared off at the wall. “When I was, before, when I thought I was crazy, it was hard to get me to calm down. Whether it was me freaking out in general, or whether it was my powers. It would take ages to calm me down. Phily never could. She tried, but… And then at the hospital they would sedate me, although I don’t know if they ever tried to calm me down by talking to me. And then… you.”

“Me?”

“You, and your voice, and you talked to me. Like I was a person. Well, most of the time. Whether I thought they were real or not, you wanted to know. And I know now that that was because you needed to ask. But, in the moment. I guess, I thought, it seemed like you genuinely wanted to know. Like you even cared, maybe, a little bit. And you kept saying my name. And it didn’t sound the same as when the doctors said it. When they said it, it always sounded patronising. Like they knew I was crazy and that I wasn’t going to get better. Like they felt sorry for me. And then you didn’t. And I… even now still, I feel calm around you. You… make me feel calmer.”

When David finished speaking he stared at his hands. Picking at the skin around his fingernails.

Clark put his cane back on the table. He didn’t know how he was supposed to respond to that. Had he cared about David? He had cared about getting results, getting information. He hadn’t wanted David to lose it. He hadn’t wanted David to be hurt. He had felt sorry that someone with his abilities had been taught to believe he was insane. But then there was the gunshots and the fire. And now, in this small blue room. He _was_ glad that that thing was out of David. He had felt concerned when David had passed out earlier. He hadn’t wanted to, but he had.

“David…” He had nothing to say.

David just smiled. He looked at Clark, and he smiled, and it made Clark _feel_.

“I guess I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” David said, as he stood up. “And thank you.”

Clark stared at him, this man, this… whatever David was. Every time Clark thought he had him figured out, he did something like this.

“You’re welcome, David.”

David smiled and opened the door. In the white light of the hallway he thought he could make out a flush in David’s cheeks.

Then the door shut and he was gone, and Clark was left, alone and confused. And hoping, even though he wouldn’t admit it to himself, that Division Three had decided not to send in the Equinox.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is going anywhere, I just wanted to see the relationship between these two develop. It’s clearly hard for David to calm down, and it intrigued me how Clark was able to do that. It’s not really meant to be romantic between them. I really liked their dynamic in episode one. Obviously back then we didn’t know Clark was married. David kinda has some confused feelings for Clark, but I think Clark’s feelings for David would be purely platonic, or even paternal. 
> 
> I'd been thinking about them for a few days and made scenes like this up, but didn't write any down. I thought I'd try and get some ideas down and then I wrote this in about an hour.
> 
> It felt good to write again. It's been a while. I'm trying to get another chapter of Can I Be Close to You done, but I don't know how much time I have. We'll see.


End file.
